One of us
by Oliva9
Summary: "The afternoon sky and the white ground beneath me stretched endlessly to the horizon and the setting sun bathed the chilly air with a golden light... I had been expecting to see a bulky, armored human and a tortured, equally ferocious new dragon, maybe even a whole swarm of them. The solitary duo that appeared next to me while I elevated proved me wrong." Valka's POV in HTTYD 2.


**Hello readers!**

 **So, I should be updating something else. Again.**

 **But a few days ago, I rewatched How To Train Your Dragon 2, and later found this story in the depths of my cellphone. I had started this six months ago and left it unfinished due to lack of inspiration, but after watching the movie again (and crying at the part where Stoick died), I regained it and started typing away! Two days later, it was finished. I'm really starting to like this POV thing.**

 **This time, I won't put a spoiler alert, since it's been two and a half years since the release of the second movie. (And if you still haven't watched it, you seriously need an update. Besides, you shouldn't even BE here if you didn't, is full of spoilers! Unless you want to read them, of course).**

 **The cover image doesn't belong to me (if it did, I'd be famous by now). Without further ado** **, ENJOY!**

* * *

A cry pierced the afternoon air as suddenly as a hidden trap snapped to life. A very _human_ one, which should've been impossible at such height.

Both Cloudjumper and I tensed in shock. Although we were tired from the last rescue and the surveillance patrol, there had been a sense of satisfaction in the air, since we had managed to rescue all the dragons from Eret's grasp and there were no more threats to be found. It was a sweet kind of tiredness, knowing your hard work had paid off.

But that calm atmosphere had been shattered by that yell. My body went rigid with anticipation and I looked sharply at the layer of clouds above me. _Did it really come from there?_ Cloudjumper did the same thing, which confirmed to me I wasn't hallucinating. Even though I'd never seen one of Drago's men ride their dragons before, it was certainly a possibility worth considering, however unlikely. _What's more, what if they've always done it and I just never realized it?_

The thought of a dragon submitting one of its most treasured abilities to a heartless and abusive human made my blood boil. Only those who could win a dragon's trust were worthy of experiencing the thrill of flying, and humans didn't have the right to see the world like that after what they always did to the masters of the sky. _You think you feel so powerful and all-knowing up there? Wait and see how you feel when you're plunging to your death._ I didn't care what that disturbing shout was for. That human was going nowhere near that dragon.

So I urged Cloudjumper with my staff to elevate me slowly through the sheet of humid air. I didn't know what I'd encounter there, so I preferred to sneak in just to be safe. I felt the clouds thicken the higher I went, but that didn't bother me. I was way past the shivering they brought, and my heavy armor provided enough protection against the cold.

Slowly, with a whole swarm of dragons at my disposal and all my senses in high alert, I looked for the intruders. They could've been anywhere, although I guessed they were above the layer of clouds where one could see without obstruction. The silence up there was nerve-wracking.

Then it happened. With the clouds still blocking my vision, a growl unlike anything I had ever heard worked its way through the air and into my soul, almost making me shudder. I felt Cloudjumper hesitate.

I was flabbergasted. I understood dragons more than I understood myself, lived among them for two entire decades and practically knew by heart the behavior of every existing species.

Nonetheless, that growl, that pulsating prelude that spoke of unimaginable peril was unfamiliar to me. What type of dragon had Drago captured that could make such a terrible sound?

And before I could think whether that growl was because of an intrusive rider or _me_ , the clouds parted and I could see again.

The afternoon sky and the white ground beneath me stretched endlessly to the horizon and the setting sun bathed the chilly air with a golden light, as if the universe itself knew the importance of what would happen next. I had been expecting to see a bulky, armored human and a tortured, equally ferocious new dragon, maybe even a whole swarm of them.

The solitary duo that appeared next to me while I elevated proved me wrong.

The first thing that caught my attention was, of course, the dragon. The 'tortured ferocious beast' that had growled so savagely earlier was, in fact, a relatively harmless-looking fella who was flying in a straight line. Excitement coursed through me when I realized I didn't recognize the species he, a male, belonged to.

I did a quick analysis. Black scales all over his thin body. Enormous and strong wings. Long two-finned tail, sign of a very maneuverable flyer. Four short legs. Graceful body meant for speed and agility. Looking at the noble dragon and considering all his possible abilities based by its complexion, something akin to a memory tugged at the corner of my mind. No, not a memory but a feeling. _Maybe I had already seen his species somewhere else before._ But nothing came out of it.

As for the 'bulky armored human' though… He sat, or rather lay, on the dragon's back with his eyes on the sky as if he was on his own bed on a leather saddle which even looked comfortable for both parties. He had a prosthetic leg attached to the saddle and was surprisingly lanky and young compared to Drago's overly muscled and aged men. He also had brown messy hair and sported an interesting leather suit that seemed to successfully shield him against the cold.

At first, he didn't even notice my presence. The only one observing me as if I was a flying yak was the dragon, whose emerald eyes stayed on me the entire time. He neither attacked nor interrupted his flight. Just watched. I bet he was very intelligent, even more so than the usual dragon.

Finally, the boy seemed to perceive an intruder, but he reacted unexpectedly (as if the scene wasn't weird enough). "Aw, c'mon, Dad! Really?!" He complained out loud, sitting up quickly and waving his hands like preparing for an attack. _Is this boy sane, calling for his father up here? What does that even got to do with anything?_

However, when he looked at me, he froze. His whole face became slack with bewilderment, and his hands fell quietly to the handles that protruded from the saddle. I probably looked ridiculous, flying in midair without showing the dragon underneath me.

Right then and there, I made a decision and improvised a plan. I touched Cloudjumper lightly with my staff, and after he brought down, I signaled two of the dragons in the swarm to help me.

The situation was a bit more complicated than I had thought. Normally, I'd just fight the human and rescue the dragon, no questions asked. Efficiency and determination were the key to both survival and success in my world, which left little to no space for other interests. But this time, diverging from my usual modus operandi could prove useful.

By taking advantage of his isolation, I would snatch the boy and question him about what he was doing up there, where he had found that dragon, and what Drago's plans were. I never doubted he was on the villain's side. Where else could he have laid his hands on such a rare dragon? The prosthetic fin on the poor creature hadn't escaped my eyes either, which further proved my point.

Either way, act first, questions later.

I made sure my dragons were ready and urged Cloudjumper to break through the clouds.

The sun enveloped the landscape once again as the double-winged dragon showed himself with a roar. The boy yelped in surprise and the black dragon flapped his wings to stop their advance, making the white mist below swirl around the pair. I watched them closely as Cloudjumper circled them. With my dragon on my side, I felt unstoppable.

Finally, we faced the pair. The clouds were now a twisting mess around us, moving wildly thanks to the powerful beating of our dragons' wings. I waited while holding the attention of the duo. The black dragon gazed at us with open distrust, a slight variation from the usual submissive attitude the majority of the dragons displayed at the intimidating presence of my partner, and Cloudjumper roared in reply. Still no change from the black dragon. _He has quite some nerve._

And somehow, my attention was drawn to the boy. Something about his troubled expression invoked a nudge from somewhere deep inside me. Like any dragon, I knew to acknowledge my instincts. I would find out something new with this boy.

The ears of the black dragon twitched and he looked sharply behind him. My breath hitched.

A second later, a Shovelhelm leapt through the clouds, stretched his talons, and took hold of the boy's shoulders. He yelped again as he was yanked from his position on the saddle. "TOOTHLESS!" He shouted with panic while his captor took him farther from the black dragon, who was now roaring back in a high-pitch tone and falling uncontrollably to the ground.

Then I remembered the species of the strange dragon. I had never properly _seen_ it, but I had certainly listened to that roar before. He was a Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself.

The memories the dragon brought with him scared me more though.

* * *

"HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!"

The panicked voice of the boy was barely audible through the wind, but the concern in it was almost palpable. I found myself wanting to answer him, but decided against it and fixed by gaze to the horizon.

'His' dragon would be fine. I had already expected the Night Fury to fall due to the state of his tail, so I arranged for him to be taken to the Dragon Sanctuary by contacting the Seashockers through one of the dragons I had called for help. It wasn't the best plan, but I had to act quickly. As for the concern… it didn't have to be because he cared for the dragon. It could've also been because of the Night Fury's rarity, or because he was scared of what Drago could do to him once he found out he lost the precious dragon. So I _tried_ not to be bothered by it.

I also tried to ignore the little holes of the situation that started to appear the more I thought about it, like the lack of guards protecting the Night Fury and the boy (especially the Night Fury), the fact that he didn't carry any weapons to keep the dragon at bay, the lack of injuries and metal plating in the dragon… I seriously tried to. Because those little details were part of something I simply didn't believe in, no matter how much it made sense.

The dragons took us on a short journey through the frozen lands. The view a kilometer or two from the ground was fantastic: the enormous stacks of land were covered by snow, ice coated the dark ocean, and white mist surrounded the ground. It was easy to feel at peace up there. At that height, no human weapons could reach us. At that height, we were safe.

A minute later, my eyes met the Dragon Sanctuary in the distance. Fluorescent light-blue coated the gigantic spikes that protruded from it, bringing the promise of food and rest. When we got nearer, Cloudjumper swooped downwards until we were at the same level of one of the entrances, and he dived into the dark space. The other dragons followed.

I directed my dragon towards a sleeping chamber and he hid among the resting creatures, who rustled awake at the sudden arrivals. A shiver coursed through me at the difference in temperature as my eyes got used to the dark.

In the next moment, the shadow of the boy dangling from his captor's talons appeared, and the Shovelhelm dropped his catch on an empty circle of rock. It was a strange sight to behold: a single young human in the middle of a sea of wings and claws.

But it was necessary for him to understand who ruled.

The boy balanced himself and looked around hastily, probably looking for me. "Hey! We have to head back to my dragon!" It was interesting how he never asked where I was taking him or demanded to be released. For now, it was all about the Night Fury.

The dragons surrounding him made noises of protest, and one of them neared him slowly while growling in distrust. _Punny human_ , I imagined the creature saying. _State your business here_.

The boy soon realized he had other more urgent matters at hand as he stepped back from the approaching dragon. I rested my palms on Cloudjumper's scales and waited with my shield held up.

However, something unexpected happened.

While keeping his eyes on the dragon, the boy grabbed something like a cylinder from his belt and moved it sharply to the side, revealing what looked like a retractable black blade. Was he so foolish as to 'fight to the death' there?

But then, flames erupted on the blade. I stared, stupefied. _What in the name of Thor…_

The boy held the 'sword' over his head and drew fiery circles above his head, as if proving he was in control of the fire, and held the contraption right in front of him. The cries of protest from the other dragons soon turned into murmurs of astonishment. _He controls fire. The smell of smoke is all around him._

The boy looked at the dragon in front of him and _slowly_ waved the flaming sword to the left, and then to the right with the same tranquility. The eyes of the dragon dilated and followed the blade almost hypnotically. I realized my own head was cocked to the side as well.

However, Clawlifter, the Shovelhelm who had carried the boy, stepped forward and growled at him. He wasn't very convinced. _Face me_. The brunette turned to his new oppositor, but unfortunately, the fire in his blade started to die. He noticed this and drew back the entire blade, filling the space with darkness and glares once again.

But then, he calmly attached something from his belt to the contraction, dropping a little object to the ground in the process, and when he was finished, released a green gas while twirling. _Hideous Zippleback gas_ , I recognized. _But it usually comes with a-_

No sooner did I thought that, the highly flammable gas exploded around the crouching boy. All the dragons backed away, surely acknowledging his ability. _He's shielding himself with explosive gas. He can use it at will._ And more importantly, _He's related to us._

Clawlifter, who had been growling at him earlier, was now much more relaxed. Open, in fact. _He's not a threat_ , his body seemed to say. For my surprise, the boy put away the strange contraption and started approaching him with his palm held out, all the while never leaving the dragon's eyes. The latter leaned in curiously.

 _He's winning them over,_ I thought numbly. The boy had gained the trust of a lot of dragons in a very short period of time. It was amazing.

And also, incredibly suspicious. Did he do that in order to capture them?

Before he could touch Clawlifter, I signaled Cloudjumper to wait where he was and slithered in the circle. The boy noticed my presence and recoiled.

I circled him with my staff at the ready, like a hunter stalking his prey. He was tall, maybe just as much as I was, but didn't have the stance of a fighter. His mannerisms spoke of balance and slight hesitance, a baffling combination considering the situation he was in. It was almost endearing to the eye, which made me even more cautious.

I didn't want to like him. I trusted the dragons, but people could be very manipulative, and it was my role to check them out properly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked hesitantly with his hands in front of him and while keeping his distance. I stayed quiet. I had already learned that silence could give me more answers than speech. "The Dragon Thief?" He paused as if he had to remember the name. "Drago Bludvist?"

He didn't know who Drago Bludvist was? I almost wanted to laugh. Anyone knew who he was. So why didn't this boy knew about him? Was he faking it? But if he was, then why?

Could it be possible that he wasn't part of Drago's allies? It seemed unlikely.

It was a most bewildering situation indeed.

I stopped circling him while still crouching gracefully and decided to change the flow of the 'conversation'. At my silence, the boy said more vehemently, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Suddenly, I twirled my staff and struck it against the ground, producing a sound that called forth the dragon that had the Night Fury. The boy recoiled again and raised his head at the roar in the distance.

A moment later, a new dragon appeared over our heads with a black dragon dangling from her talons. She deposited the drenched creature on the ground and flew away. _See? 'Your' dragon is fine._

"Toothless!" The boy shouted exuberantly. He immediately rushed to the black dragon's side and hugged him. I cocked my head again, surprised. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there." The Night Fury also leaned into the boy. He even licked him tenderly.

I gaped as the pair relished on their reunion. If I didn't know better, I'd say they both cared genuinely for each other. But that was impossible. Right?

My previous argument started to fall apart. Okay, maybe the boy and the dragon were friends, but that didn't mean the former wasn't involved with Drago. No wait, he had already made it clear he didn't know who Drago was. So then, what about the prosthetic fin the Night Fury had? And then there was the name. Toothless. I hadn't known what he meant by that before, but now I understood it was supposed to be a name.

As ridiculous as it sounded, a name gave reference to attachment, just like Cloudjumper and Clawlifter. You wouldn't bother naming someone who you wouldn't share time and effort.

It was unlikely that he was a friendly dragon rider. But it was even more unlikely that he was an evil dragon trapper working for Drago. I didn't want to believe it with how well he related to dragons.

What was happening there? In what situation had I caught myself into?

I turned to look at the dragon behind me and held my staff close to her. She looked at it while I shook the contents inside it, sending a message. Then she opened her mouth and produced a flame inside it.

Soon, one by one, all the dragons in my side of the circle did the same, lightening the space with an orange light. The pair noticed this, and the Night Fury, Toothless, scooted closer to the boy while eyeing all of us warily.

I was still extremely fascinated by that dragon. His size was to be expected, but his smooth complexion amazed me beyond words. That was the dragon that had always managed to elude capture. The legendary dragon that, to the record, no one had ever been able to shoot down.

 _Focus_ , I told myself. I neared the pair, but Toothless coiled his tail around the boy and growled at me. A clear message. _Don't get closer to him_. Why was he even called Toothless? The teeth were very much there, very much threatening to snap my head off.

Leaving that aside, as much as I admired the black dragon's protective spirit, I would have to neutralize him if I wanted to take a closer look at the boy. I crouched down and dropped my staff and my shield.

Slithered closer. The pair slowly backed away. Eventually, they reached the edge of the circle, but there was no change from the Night Fury. He wouldn't attack unless absolute necessary. It was unwise to do it with all the surrounding dragons. _Clever fella._ My admiration for him grew by the second.

I stared into the dragon's beautiful eyes and poured my peaceful intentions to my every move, my every fiber. I meant no harm to either him or his rider (unless he didn't turn out to be friendly). I silence my brain and resorted to pure instinct. _I'm in your side,_ I communicated with my body. _You don't need to be aggressive. Don't worry._

And when I was close enough, when I had passed Toothless' comfort zone and he arched his back in preparation for an attack, I thrust my palm and spread it near his nose. The dragon took one sniff and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling to his side contently.

The reason was simple: I had rubbed my hands with dragon nip. It was very useful when pacifying dragons, although it only worked with ones that I met for the first time, because later, it became part of my smell.

I caressed the exposed neck of the Night Fury. His hide was as smooth as leather.

Then I turned to the boy. He was looking back and forth between me and the purring dragon with pure incredulity, and maybe a bit of panic. With my path unperturbed, I approached him.

He recoiled as much as he could, but I was already standing over him and sticking out my hand to his face, like a curious dragon touching a substance for the first time. His eyes were worried and uncertain as they went from my extended fingers to my face, but otherwise did nothing to stop me.

Yet another new development. It probably meant he wasn't the violent, gruff type of human. He'd rather put others above himself. I didn't want to admit it just yet, but I was taking a liking to him.

Then, when the boy stretched his neck to get away from my hand, I saw _it_. A thin white scar below his lips. I lose my balance for a moment.

My whole body shook. Somewhere at that time, my soul had left me and watched me distance myself from the confused boy in a shock.

That couldn't be right. But the world had already slid to oblivion.

The fateful scar was right there. And he looked like he was twenty…

"Hiccup?" My voice came out ragged and muffled.

The boy opened and closed his mouth, then narrowed his eyes with effort, asking for clarification. He had green eyes.

Gingerly, I took off my mask, still in a daze. Yeah, I had to do it to properly converse with someone. When I had taken it off, I stared slack-jawed at the young adult, feeling slightly bare but not really caring.

I lay in the ground for an instant. "C-Could it be?" My voice sounded far away, and strange to my own ears. I reaffirmed my grip on the mask and cautiously stood up, never taking my eyes off his face, which was suddenly the most precious thing in the world. It was slender and young and perfect. "After all these years?"

My eyes finally darted around, searching around in a trance for an invisible answer. "How is this possible?" I mumbled.

The boy stared at me wide-eyed and stammered open-mouthed, "Uh, should I…" Blinked twice. Frowned and brought back the side of his head. "Should I know you?"

My mouth fell open once again. That was it.

He was Hiccup. He was my son.

The son I had abandoned twenty years ago.

My exuberance withered a little, and was replaced with the same guilt that invaded me every time I thought about him, only a hundred times worse. "No." I let out sadly. "You were only a babe."

I refused to meet his eyes. I had always dreamed of meeting him one day and showing him how amazing dragons really were. Talking to him there was easy. But now that he was in front of me, I didn't remember any of the graceful words we would say to each other. I was tongue-tied.

My gut churned. I had to tell him. After what the gods had done to make us reunite, I had to tell him who I was.

The thought terrified me to the core. What if he rejected me? If that were the case, I wouldn't know how to live with myself anymore. I would regret every second of my life even more than before. The weight at my stomach intensified.

But I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. I _yearned_ to reach out and spend with him all my time, presenting the Dragon Sanctuary to him and all the dragons that resided there. I desperately wanted to get to know him.

I took a breath.

Steeled my gaze.

Looked at him.

Exhaled gently.

Softened my facial features.

Breathed in again. "But a mother never forgets." My life clung in his response.

Hiccup frowned slightly in confusion, taking the words in. But then, his eyes widened into perfect circles and he gasped loudly.

I shushed him in an impulse. If he started a frenzy in the middle of the group of dragons, they'd take it as a sign of hostility. I scrunched my forehead in thought and turned my head to the direction of the tunnels that led to the main chamber.

I glanced back at him and decided to continue the meeting there, where we wouldn't be bothered very much. "Come." I beckoned to him eagerly with my arm as I backed towards the tunnels, a new sort of fire building in my heart.

* * *

 **This moment was so critical to the story. I almost cried at the last part.**

 **So, thanks a lot for reading! You shall be the judge of whether this writing deserves a hug by leaving a positive review or a favorite, or a stab by leaving a negative review (please leave a hug).**

 **UPDATE: This must be the quickest update ever made (or maybe not). I just wanted to clarify that this story is a ONE-SHOT (that's the answer, CdnChrgr). I may write more if I get enough inspiration, but I don't see that happening soon. Good day (or night)!**


End file.
